Nancy Keesing
Nancy Keesing (7 September 1923 – 19 January 1993) was a Jewish Australian poet, prose writer, and editor. Life Nancy Keesing was born in Sydney, Australia. She attended Sydney Girls' Grammar School and the Frensham School, then went on to the University of Sydney.Nancy Keesing (AustLit) Accessed: 23 January 2007. Her Garden Island People, written in 1975, detailed her work during World War II and post-war work at the Royal Alexandra Hospital for Children. One of her most well known works is Shalom, a collection of Australian Jewish stories. Before her death on 19 January 1993, she had written or edited 26 volumes. Recognition The Nancy Keesing Fellowship was founded by her husband Dr. Mark Hertzberg in her honour. Publications Poetry * Imminent Summer. Sydney: Edwards & Shaw / Lyre Bird Writers, 1951. * Three Men and Sydney. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1955. * Showground Sketchbook and other poems. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1968. * Hails and farewells, and other poems. Sydney: Edwards & Shaw, 1977. * The Woman I Am: Poems. Sydney: State Library of NSW Press, 1993. Non-fiction * Douglas Stewart. Melbourne: Oxford University Press, 1965. *''History of the Australian Gold Rushes''. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1967. * Garden Island People (memoir). Sydney: Wentworth Books, 1975. *''The Kelly Gang''. Sydney: Summit Books, 1975. *''John Lang and 'The Forger's Wife': A true tale of early Australia''. Sydney: John Ferguson, 1979. * Lily on the Dustbin: Slang of Australian Women and Families. Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1982. * Riding the Elephant (memoir). Sydney: Allen & Unwin, 1988. *''Just Look out the Window: Superstitions, odd beliefs and possibly the truth about the weather and your fortune'' (with Victoria Roberts). Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1985. Juvenile *''By Gravel and Gum: The story of a pioneer family'' (illustrated by Rod Shaw). Melbourne: Macmillan, 1963. * The Golden Dream. Sydney: Collins, 1974. Edited *''Australian Poetry, 1959''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1959. *''Old Bush Songs and Rhymes of Colonial Times'' (edited with Douglas Stewart). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1959. *Elsie Carew, Elsie Carew, Australian Primitive Poet: A selection from her verse and prose. Sydney: Wentworth Press, 1965. *''The Pacific Book of Bush Ballads'' (edited with Douglas Stewart. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1967 **also published as Australian Bush Ballads. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1973 **also published as Favourite Bush Ballads. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1977. *''Bush Songs, Ballads, and other verse'' (edited with Douglas Stewart). Penrith, NSW: Discovery Press, 1968. *''Transition: An Australian Society of Authors anthology''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1970. *''Australian Postwar Novelists: Selected critical essays''. Milton, Qld: Jacaranda Press, 1975. *''The White Chrysanthemum: Changing images of Australian motherhood''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1977 **also published as Dear Mum: Australian mothers now and then. North Ryde, NSW: Angus & Robertson, 1985. *''Shalom: A collection of Australian Jewish stories''. Sydney: Collins, 1978. *Henry Lawson, Favourite Verse. West Melbourne, Vic: Nelson, 1978. *''Gold Fever: The Australian Goldfields, 1851 to the 1890s''. Sydney: Anus & Robertson, 1967. **also published as Gold Fever: Voices from Australian goldfields. North Ryde, NSW: Eden, 1989. Except where note, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nancy Keesing, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 18, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * "Children" – Poem * 2 poems ;About *Nancy Keesing at AustLit ;Etc. * Nancy Keesing Fellowship Category:1923 births Category:1993 deaths Category:Australian memoirists Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Australian Jews Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Women poets Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets